


Mutual Interest

by unacctmango



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, makoto turns out to be a sex demon, mentioned MakoHaru, sousuke is surprised to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacctmango/pseuds/unacctmango
Summary: Sousuke learns that he hasn't been the only one sneaking glances during joint swim practice





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a birthday gift for sos-ukes on tumblr, based on some rp we did a few months back that got a little out of control...  
> Enjoy~

Sousuke swung his arms around slowly as he walked around the outside of the gym, stretching his arms and shoulders after an intense workout. Rin always amped up everyone’s routines more when they had a joint practice with Iwatobi, his incurable competitive streak leaking out into his normally fair and well-rounded coaching techniques. Everyone mutually dreaded joint practices for this reason.

Sousuke wouldn’t lie that he did feel a bit distracted and competitive whenever Iwatobi came over, feeling the eyes of their swimmers on him whenever he swam. Not to mention the muscles on their backstroke swimmer (what was his name? Tachibana?) gave Sousuke a run for his money and made him feel slightly insecure about his own physique. Even though, it made their joint practices less painful for him, and at sometimes even enjoyable.

Sousuke sighed heavily, his cool-down stretches done. His shoulder was acting up more, and soon he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Rin anymore. If only there was some way to broach the topic with Rin that didn’t end with him crying and Sou-

“Yamazaki-kun!”

Sousuke stopped mid-step, thoughts interrupted. He looked around the deserted courtyard, seeing what looked like a person (was that Tachibana???) emerge from the dark overhang of a nearby building.

“Yamazaki-kun! I’m so glad I found you, I was just trying to find you!”

“Uh, Tachibana right? What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if I could get some pointers on my weight-lifting regime. I figured you would be a good person to ask!” Makoto gave Sousuke a blindingly bright smile, temporarily interrupting any cool response Sousuke was trying to create.

“Uh um sure I guess.” _Great response, you sound like an idiot_ , Sousuke berated himself as Tachibana took his wrist and started walking.

Sousuke was almost too preoccupied noticing that Tachibana was only wearing his team jersey and jammers to realize they were heading away from the gym rather than towards it.

“Uh, aren’t we heading in the opposite direction of the gym?”

“Oh, no I don’t think so. I was just stretching by the gym and I left stuff over there, including my weight lifting regime.”

“Oh, okay”, was all Sousuke could offer as his sense of direction became even more skewed with ever turn Makoto took. For all he knew Makoto was right, he never was able to memorize the sprawling layout of Samezuka. Soon they were in an area of Samezuka that not even Sousuke had seen before.

“Uh, are you sure this is the right way?” Sousuke interjected as they turned into what seemed to be a dark dead end at the back of some building.

Before he could comprehend what was happening Sousuke was pushed against the wall to his right, hands on his shoulders pinning him there.

“What the fuck are you doing Tachibana???” Sousuke tried to struggle, but Tachibana was surprisingly strong. His mind raced as he tried to understand what the fuck was happening.

“Oh, you can call me Makoto, I don’t mind”, the eerie look in Makoto’s eyes paired with his sweet smile threw Sousuke off guard, “I’m just starting what you obviously wanted to do at practice.”

“W-what are you talking abou-AH!” Sousuke literally squeaked as Makoto pushed their chests together, his face nuzzling Sousuke’s neck.

“Oh please, don’t be so insincere,” Makoto’s voice dropped suddenly, making Sousuke shiver in a _really weird way what the heck._ “I saw how you were eying me back in practice, don’t think I didn’t notice”. Makoto took one hand off Sousuke’s shoulder and trailed it down his loose shirt, sheer shock holding Sousuke in place.

“I-I-I didn’t know I w-was s-so obvious” Sousuke weakly stuttered out, Makoto’s hand having gripped his hip and held it in place as he pressed their crotches together. Sousuke was fucking petrified, he didn’t think his one-sided ogling would ever _ever_ end up like this. Makoto deeply inhaled right next to Sousuke’s ear, and suddenly pulled away.

Makoto looked Sousuke dead in the eyes, their noses barely touching.

“And I also noticing more about you…. Like your broad back and amazing arms, your tight ass and-“ Makoto ground into Sousuke’s crotch, eye’s flitting downwards-“how big you are down here”.

Sousuke could only gurgle out a senseless gasp as Makoto continued to grind into him, surprised beyond words. This could not be happening to him, but somehow it was.

Sousuke pleaded with his mind to come up with coherent words, anything to express his utter confusion at what was happening. _Dammit Sousuke! Say something!!_

“I ah, t-thought that you and AH Nanase were together”, Sousuke panted out, slowly sagging against Makoto as he continued to grind into him. It was obvious to even the most oblivious observer that they were dating, and Sousuke had been privy to more than a few details of their sex live thanks to Rin’s horrible gossiping habit.

“Oh, we are”, Makoto replied cheekily, “but Haru-chan is okay with me playing around. Plus, we both noticed your form was off and could you some nice TLC.” Makoto punctuated his last word by licking three hot stripes up Sousuke’s neck. The eerie grin was back on his face, but something was mischievous and oddly sweet about it. _Holy fuck that’s hot_ Sousuke thought, completely taken back at the sudden shift in Tachibana’s tone. He wasn’t going to lie, this sudden turn of events was unexpected but he _really liked it oh my god. ****_

“A-ah fuck Tachibana!!” Sousuke was shivering like it was freezing outside, even though he was practically on fire.

“I thought I told you to call me Makoto”, Makoto lightly bit into Sousuke’s neck, earning him a low keen.

“M-Makoto p-please” Sousuke could barely think straight now with Makoto’s grinding and continual nibbling on his neck. He wanted more, the pleasure was nice but he _neede_ d more.

“Please what Sousuke? Do you want this?” Sousuke’s dick was starting to hurt and his tight leggings were _not_ helping. Sousuke grit his teeth. _So he was the teasing type? Never would have pinned him for that._

“Please m-more Makoto! I do, please do more!” he could barely force out, mind nearly scrambled beyond coherent thought.

Makoto’s almost carnal _Good_ in response caught Sousuke off guard, his mouth instantly covering his in a hungry kiss. The kiss was relentless, deep, all teeth and crushing lips, and caused Sousuke to get light-headed embarrassingly quickly. The kiss fueled both of them on, their grinding becoming increasingly fast and brutal. Sousuke and Makoto both were beyond the point of trying to keep quiet, their moans and sloppy kissing echoing in the dark alleyway. Makoto’s hands clamped down harder on Sousuke’s hips; Sousuke could only weakly wrap his around Makoto’s back.

“Ah-ah stop m-moving real quick M-Makoto!” Sousuke gasped out when they finally parted for air. He hurriedly, and a bit clumsily, pulled his dick out of his jammers, following suit with Makoto’s a little more hesitantly. Holy shit _._ Sousuke could only wonder _how_ Makoto was able to fit himself comfortably _, good lord_. _He’s beautiful._

Makoto noted Sousuke’s starring. “Oh, I’m bigger? What a surprise”, he remarked with awe, which Sousuke didn’t believe for a second with the shit-eating (and somehow impossibly erotic) grin he sported. “You want to have more friction? How cute” Makoto purred, kissing Sousuke cutely on his cheek. “I have an idea of how you could get some more~”

Sousuke was still reeling from the intense make-out session to fully comprehend what Makoto had meant as he started to trail kisses down his neck and then chest. Sousuke’s hands flexed and spasmed where they held onto Makoto’s shirt. His kisses made Sousuke let out stuttering little gasps and moans as Makoto continued lower, and lower, and lower, and-

_Oh_

Sousuke only had a brief moment to revel in the sheer beauty of the situation before Makoto finally reached his weeping cock.

Makoto placed gentle, wet kisses on his cock, starting at his flushed head all the way to his thick base. Twitching hands found their way into blissfully soft locks and Makoto continued to gently kiss and lick Sousuke’s dick.

Sousuke dared a glance downward through his scrunched eyes and je _sus fuck he’d never seen something so erotic._ Makoto’s hair was cutely mused, lips red and swollen from kissing as they peppered Sousuke with kisses. And his eyes, startlingly green and wide with arousal as they looked up at him with a convincing amount of innocence considering the situation.

“So Sousuke” Makoto began by licking a long strip up his cock, hands moving to his base from his thighs, “are you ready for some more friction?”

“G-god yeess” Sousuke whispered, his mind far too gone to put up any cool facades anymore.

“Mmmmm” Makoto hummed, looking at Sousuke’s dick appreciatively. “Sousuke your cock is so big, I wonder…” he paused and looked up with a devious grin on his face, “…if I can choke on it?”

Sousuke was pretty sure his brain had finally malfunctioned. His mouth opened and closed several times, half-formed words barely coming out. “I-what-uh-oh my- I don’t – do – uh”

Makoto chuckled, stroking Sousuke’s base as he watched him gap like a fish. “I need to know Sousuke, do you want me to suck your cock?”

“ **Yes. Yes please.** ” Sousuke finally found his voice and grip on reality. Yes, this was actually happening and wasn’t a dream. Makoto Tachibana, the boy with a Greek body and personality of a golden retriever and weird sex demon combined, was asking to suck his cock. Things could definitely be worse.

Makoto’s responding grin was pure delight embodied. “Good boy, that’s what I thought.”

Sousuke watched as Makoto’s perfect lips covered his head, the immediate hot and wet heat causing Sousuke to arch his back and let out a strangled deep groan.

Makoto licked and sucked on his head for a while, sticking his tongue under his foreskin and getting his dick thoroughly covered in saliva. Sousuke had given up holding back his voice long ago and freely panted and moaned with every movement Makoto made. When Makoto took more of his dick into his mouth Sousuke arched backwards, hips thrusting into the blissful heat as his eyes rolled back.

“F-fuck Makoto that’s it!”

“Mmmm just you wait” Makoto moaned around his full mouth, causing Sousuke to buck even more into his mouth.

All of a sudden Makoto took Sousuke fully to his base. In one fluid motion Sousuke felt his dick hit the back of Makoto’s throat. He nearly came there and then just from the thought alone of Makoto deep-throating him. Makoto started with a slow pace of lifting off Sousuke’s dick half-way and going back down to his base. The slow pace had Sousuke going crazy, his hips barely held back from literally fucking Makoto’s face. Sousuke’s breath came in abrupt gasps with each downward bob of Makoto’s head, guttural grunts and moans being pulled out of him as he moved off. Makoto slowly increased the pace, swirling his tongue when he could at the head of Sousuke’s cock.

Sousuke’s sounds alone had Makoto nearly at the edge of orgasm himself, his cock brushing on the cold concrete floor in sync with his bobbing on Sousuke’s dick. It was when Makoto started adding shallow swallows to every downward bob that he knew Sousuke was done for. Sousuke keened loudly when Makoto started to swallow, hips finally released as he bucked into Makoto’s mouth freely and stutteringly.

“F-fuck oh oh my god Makoto I-I’m close” Sousuke huffed out between moans and thrusts.

Makoto only responded by humming and gripping Sousuke’s thighs harder.

Sousuke understood his meaning, and with a few more bobs and swallows he came loudly, yelling as his hips snapped forward into Makoto’s perfectly tight mouth. Makoto came soon after as Sousuke rode out his incredibly intense orgasm locked into position, muscles shaking in pleasure.

After a minute Sousuke weakly collapsed against the wall, thighs still shaking and head still pleasantly foggy. Still on his knees, Makoto recovered more quickly, swallowing down Sousuke’s thick load and trying to wipe the saliva and come dripping down his chin with his shirt.

Sousuke looked and felt utterly wrecked. Makoto stood and pulled his jammers back on, moving forward to hold Sousuke in a loose hug as he peppered sweet kisses over Sousuke’s neck and face.

“Mmmmm did you like the friction Sousuke?” Makoto whispered into his neck.

“God…yeah. It was perfect” Sousuke weakly replied, small grin making its way to his face. “Wh…what about you?”

“Oh don’t worry, your reactions were more than enough to get me off” Makoto nuzzled into Sousuke’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few more happy moments as they both rode out their post-coital bliss. Soon Sousuke’s dick began to feel cold, and him putting it back into his jammers signaled that the embrace was over.

“I hate to, but I need to get back to my teammates before they start to worry about me” Makoto pulled away with a small pout on his face, but Sousuke could see it was all for show. That Nanase was probable covering for him. Hell, he wouldn’t even be surprised if Rin was in on it too. “Mmmkay” was all Sousuke could reply with, his stupid brain was still trying to form coherent thoughts.

Their hands lingered in one another’s, Sousuke smiling blissfully at Makoto. “Until next time, hmm?” Makoto asked, pecking Sousuke’s cheek as he gathered his stuff to leave. Sousuke had no idea in hell how to get back to the gym, but he didn’t particularly care right now.

Just before Makoto disappeared around the corner Sousuke called out.

“Hey Makoto!”

“Mm yes?” Makoto turned around, cute smile on his damn perfect face.

“Next time….next time let me choke on your dick”

Makoto squinted his eyes in a wide, happy, and purely mischievous grin.

“Ohoho, I plan on it.”


End file.
